


Five Times Enola Met Up With Lord Tewkesbury And The One Time She Agreed To Go Home With Him

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: Enola is alone backwards. But the useless boy won't ever leave her alone. And maybe that is a good thing. Exactly as the title says. Five times Enola met up with Lord Tewkesbury and the one time she agreed to go home with him.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 34
Kudos: 609





	Five Times Enola Met Up With Lord Tewkesbury And The One Time She Agreed To Go Home With Him

Enola Holmes is sixteen years-old when she meets Lord Tewkesbury. She is there for his first vote in the House of Lords, standing at the gate before he goes in. When Lord Tewkesbury votes that first time, his mind is filled with Enola. Enola in boys clothes running around the British countryside, saving him. Her hand on his as they stood at the gate before he was about to make one of the biggest choices in his life. Her back as she turns away from him, from the easy future he could easily afford her if only she would just let herself. 

But then, she wouldn’t be Enola if she did. 

At seventeen, she gets conned into being “presented at court” by Mycroft when she is desperately low on funds. And because Sherlock needs to get in for a case. Lord Tewkesbury sees Mycroft occasionally because of work, but Sherlock never, and is surprised when the stoic detective turns up at his family estate. 

“Mr. Sherlock Holmes to see you, Lord Tewkesbury,” the butler tells him, and he almost drops the book that he is reading. 

When he bounds down the stairs, Sherlock looks up at him and says, “I need a favor. But Enola won’t like it.” 

He is hesitant, having endeared Enola’s wrath many times before. But, the famous detective in his home takes him by surprise. “What is it?” 

Sherlock whispers the whole of the story in his ear, a Lady due to inherit that suspects she might have someone killing her, and that Sherlock needs help getting Enola into court to keep her safe. Hesitantly, he agrees. 

When he gets there, Enola is in a gown of the traditional white, and looks gorgeous. As they are about to enter the ballroom together, she steps on his foot, making him hiss. “That is for agreeing with my brothers without asking me.”

“Noted,” he replies, and spends the rest of his night hobbling on his foot following her around as they try to keep an eighteen year-old Duchess from being killed. 

The next time they meet, Enola is twenty, as is he. Somehow, she has snuck into a friends ball and is flirting with one of his best mates and it takes everything in his power to be a gentlemen. Enola spends the whole evening refusing to tell him if she is engaged, and at the end she slips out with two first editions with books concerning German mathematics and books on engineering. When he shows up at her town home, drunk on champagne and angry, she promptly goes to get the books to reveal her real reason for being there and the two spend the entire evening deciphering them. They stop a plot to bomb parliament. Before the journalists arrive to try to interview them about the rescue, Enola kisses him on the cheek then vanishes on the crowd. The kiss leaves his cheek feeling tingly for days. 

When they are twenty three, it is Enola who is seeing shades of green. He is courting a Viscountess Godfrey. She meets the two of them in a café, where they are discussing plans for their engagement party. Upon witnessing them holding hands, Enola mutters something about propriety, and storms off. Because he can’t resist, he chases her off into the street, trying to assure her that him getting married won’t change their friendship. 

“It will change everything,” she replies bitterly, before storming off. But it isn’t long before she’s cozying up to his fiancé, pretending to accept her, and even offering to be a bridesmaid. But he has been around Enola long enough to know that nothing is ever so simple with her. 

On what is supposed to be the evening before his wedding, he is nearly poisoned at the same time Enola bursts into save him from drinking tampered wine. She saves him for the second time in his life, and kisses him. This time it is a real, honest to goodness kiss. He does not ask her to marry him. Not after his fiancé has just tried to poison him to get his fortune. But its there, and its on both their minds, and he has no doubt she spends the entire night and weeks afterward screaming at the sky over him. 

At twenty-five, he gets letters from someone named M claiming to have Enola demanding money for her safe return. He is told to meet them in East End in an abandoned factory. There is no Enola, but a rather large man that knocks him out cold. When he comes to, he is lying on his back as a building burns in the distance. Enola is sobbing over him and his first instinct is to grab her hand. “Holmes,” he whispers, his voice raspy from smoke inhalation. 

“Tewkesbury!” she cries, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing in a way he has never seen her before. “Useless boy!” she calls him that in such an endearing way he can’t possibly be upset at her for it. 

When she parts, she surprises him and says, “Let’s go home.” She helps him up, and together the two walk away from the burning wreckage. He does not know which home she means, his or hers, but he does not care as long as she is there with him. It is the first time, he realizes, that she has ever agreed to do anything with him, ever. And he couldn’t be happier about it. 

Fin.


End file.
